


share your ghosts with your friends

by itisjosh



Series: ok maybe ghosts exist [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "ghost hunter"!wilbur, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Crack Treated Seriously, Excessive Swearing, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Ghost!Tommy, Ghosts, Sarcasm, Spirit Box, Swearing, i want spirit box to be a common tag, it's tommy what do you expect, skeptic technoblade, techno just wants a good nights sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: "Techno, I found a fucking ghost.""Goodnight, Wilbur."
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: ok maybe ghosts exist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983292
Comments: 64
Kudos: 1905





	share your ghosts with your friends

As soon as Wilbur's home, he slams the door shut, figuring that Tommy can pass through it. He turns on the spirit box, setting the spirit box on his table. "Tommy?"

_"Fuck."_

"Alright, nice to know you're with me," Wilbur nods, fishing out his phone from his pocket. "I'm gonna be talking to my brother for a second, try not to act up, okay?"

_"Fuck off."_

That's as good as he's going to get, Wilbur knows that. He's spent a little over an hour and a half with this little shit, and he's already learnt his mannerisms. He swipes over Techno's name, hearing it ring exactly twice before his brother picks up. "Wilbur, it's four in the mornin'."

"Techno, I found a fucking ghost."

"Goodnight, Wilbur." 

"Wait!" He moves over to the spirit box, setting his phone right next to it. That should wake Techno's ass up. "His name is Tommy, and he's a little shit. Listen, I don't believe in ghosts, either. But, like," he makes a gesture that Techno can't see. "He _spoke_ to me, Techno. I know you're a skeptic, so was I. But this one is real, I swear to god. Tommy, please speak up." 

There's a long silence.

"This isn't lookin' good for your case, Wilbur."

_"Subscribe to Technoblade."_

Wilbur grins. There he is.

"What the _fuck_." 

* * *

Techno opens his door after Wilbur knocks twice, staring at him. "I still don't believe you didn't just use a voice changer. That'd make sense, Wilbur. Ghosts aren't real, and you know it. Where.." he looks down at the spirit box. "How much did that cost?" Wilbur blinks at him. He rushes past Techno as fast as he can. 

"Unimportant!" Wilbur beams, setting the spirit box on Techno's coffee table. "He swears a lot. He's kind of a prick, actually. But, hey, what can you do?" He grins, and Techno is very uncomfortable already. "Hi, Tommy. Wanna say hi to Techno?"

_"...off.."_

Techno turns to stare at him, one eyebrow raised. "It said the word off," Techno confirms. "What, does it flip through radio stations?" He asks, tilting his head a bit. "The box said off, Wilbur. What more do you want from it?" Wilbur scowls. Techno just looks back at him, eyebrow still raised. "Wilbur, this is kind of sad. A real sad sight to see. Ghosts can't talk, and I don't think they'd just say "off" if they could." 

"He said _fuck off, Wilbur_. Did you seriously miss two words? He said subscribe to Technoblade earlier!" Wilbur throws his hands up in the air, rolling his eyes. "Listen, he can touch you. You'll feel the chills in three, two, one.." Techno feels goosebumps raise on his skin. "See? Goosebumps!" 

"Means nothin', Wilbur," Techno shrugs. "Goosebumps aren't caused by _ghosts_. Ghosts don't exist, Wilbur. Did your chat seriously, actually, really convince you with the clips?" 

"I've got so many clips of Tommy saying fuck, Techno," Wilbur stares at him. "I'm very convinced, and it's not because of my chat. It's because Tommy is very obviously real. He followed me home! He's clearly real, Techno. The bastard called me a bitch for the better half of the night once I hung up on you. He's real, Techno." 

Techno shrugs again, frowning when he feels chills go down his spine. He turns around, annoyance pricking at the back of his head. He..god, Wilbur's really starting to get to him. But..Techno sighs. "Did you hear that?" He bites, gesturing over to behind him. "I heard a kid laugh." 

"Sounded around the same age as Tommy," Wilbur confirms. "Hello!" He sits down in front of the spirit box, putting on his best grin. "I'm Wilbur, this is Techno. You didn't sound like Tommy. Do you know Tommy?"

 _"Hello!"_ Wilbur's face melts into a soft, dopey smile. God, what a loser. _"Will..Wilbur?"_

"That's my name," Wilbur confirms. "Can you say Techno?" Techno rolls his eyes, waiting fo-

_"Tech..no?"_

Wilbur turns to face him, grinning way too fucking hard. "So, Techno. You still a skeptic?"

* * *

"So, that's called a spirit box?" Tubbo asks, hovering above it. He doesn't have to, he could sit down. But he likes to hover, he might as well. "How long have you known Wilbur?"

"Barely a day," Tommy sighs, legs propped up on the couch, his head resting on the floor. "I didn't know this is where you went, big man."

Tubbo nods, going quiet for a bit. "I tried to come back. I couldn't leave. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Tommy looks up at him, grinning. "You're back now, aren't you? I'll tell Wilbur. Or I'll just make him move here, I don't fucking care. Have you tried talking to this big guy?" Tommy jerks a finger over to Techno, who's busy glaring at Wilbur.

"He doesn't believe in ghosts, Tommy," Tubbo snorts. "You heard him. I tried moving some of his stuff around, putting things out that he lost. He never really questioned it, he kinda just.." he shrugs. "Went on about his day, you know?" Tommy nods back, moving to hover next to Tubbo.

"I bet we could make him believe." 

"I think me saying his name helped," Tubbo grins. "I tried really hard. I've never used one of those before." 

"You did fine, big man," Tommy assures him. "It'll start picking up on your sentences eventually, don't worry. Just takes a bit," he moves to stand next to Wilbur, resting his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, fucker. Tubbo's my best friend. Tubbo. Best friend." 

"Why are you talking like that?"

"The spirit box is shit," Tommy informs him. "It doesn't work like it should. Gotta talk in one-word sentences, which sucks. But," he shrugs. "I guess you just have to do it." 

Wilbur turns back to face the spirit box, an eyebrow raised. "Tubbo's your best friend, Tommy?"

"Yeah," Tommy confirms, smiling. "Best friend," Tubbo grins at him, which only gets him a middle finger from Tommy. "He's stuck here," Tommy explains. "He can't leave. Can you move in with Techno?"

"Tommy."

" _Do it_." 

Wilbur sighs, dragging both of his hands down his face. "Hey, Techno?"

"What?"

"Have an extra room?"


End file.
